The Puppet and The Puppet Mistress
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: He was the puppet and she was the puppet mistress who pulled his strings.


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **Written for Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology: Hexigon/Star of David Intermediate.**

 **Prompt: "Behind every great man is a greater woman".**

 **Title: The Puppet and The Puppet Mistress.**

 **Summary: He was the puppet and she was the puppet mistress who pulled his strings. His innocent looking angel who could fool anyone.**

* * *

She's the driving force behind everything that he does, she is his strength. The problem is that she knows he is weak without her and it gives her an advantage in their relationship.

And with a woman as beautiful, cunning and smart as Narcissa that isn't always a good thing.

While he is the figure of power that everyone sees and fears she hides in the shadows whispering what he has to do next to succeed.

So pale and fragile looking for everyone who doesn't know her that no one would guess that some of his more twisted schemes were all her idea.

And why would they when she plays the role innocent and weak so very well. The dutiful sane daughter of Druella and Cygnus Black knows how to play the part of the meek wife perfectly its one of the reasons Lucius married her.

Such a sweet, delicate looking creature.

When he is torn by the morals that no-one but her knows he has she pushes him to ignore them. No Pureblood wizard ever got into a position of power by relying on their morals.

That's why she married him because she knew she could use him to make her own ambitions a reality. She wanted to be both envied and hated by everyone, no matter what their heritage was.

He is sure it has something to do with the fact that her parents hadn't even bothered to name her after a star. They broke family tradition because she looked sickly and weak when she was born and doubted her survival.

They really shouldn't have because if there were anyone in the world that could survive anything it was Narcissa. Her parents never could see the strength their daughter had.

She didn't need to kill and torture people to show how strong she was like Bellatrix did she had more subtle methods.

Like the filthy Mudblood who'd testified against the first time the Dark Lord fell she didn't need to hurt him psychically to cause him pain. No, she just waited patiently for two years slowly letting her anger build up, even though he'd get away with everything scot free, then struck like the snake she was.

She befriended the Mudblood's filthy half blood eighteen year old daughter and turned the girl against her father. She got the girl involved in the dark arts and she dived into the dark arts far too deep, too fast.

No one imagined that it was Narcissa's fault nor for once thought it was his doing.

Everything about their lives was great until the Dark Lord came back and they had to do what they had to do to ensure their family survived.

Of course, once the Dark Lord fell again the Malfoy name was ruined and it took every ounce of Narcissa's cunning to keep him and Draco out of Azkaban.

It's after she successfully manages to keep both him and their son out of prison that she begins plotting to make them great again.

She uses the money her parents left her that the Ministry couldn't touch because it was legally hers not his to start bribing the right people to gain just a tiny piece of power.

She hands the power over to him publicly at least and then slowly their power and influence begins to grow again.

Only this time she's determined that they don't lose it again.

Once again, he was the puppet and she was the puppet mistress telling him what to say and what to do.

She uses the fact she lied to the Dark Lord about Harry Potter is dead to her advantage. She plants a seed of doubt that if the Malfoy family were really willingly doing what the Dark Lord wanted, then why would she betray him when she could have told him the truth and given him victory.

People still doubt him, but never his pale faced angel.

It's because her that people are not willing forget or to forgive, but simply ignore the things he has done.

No one knows that nearly all those things were done because she had wanted him to and he would never tell. It was best to leave her hidden in the shadows and portrayed as poor Narcissa, who dragged into a world of Death Eaters.

An slowly like the Malfoy family always did, he would use his greatest strength which was her to make the family name great once again.

With her being the driving force behind everything he did, he could not fail.

They would rise stronger and better than before because they were Malfoy's it was what they did. They adapted to survive and become great no matter what was the cost was.

And she his strength will help him like she always will pull the strings and he will be a good puppet.

His blonde-haired angel who hid in the shadows while his hands and name got dirtied. Always whispering and plotting like a good Slytherin.

Every great thing he'd ever and would ever do was because of influence. He was weak without her and he knew it, but he no longer cared.

All that he was her, her love and her strength to feed him to make him great again.

She who was angelic looking puppet mistress that always called the shots, but always remained safely hidden in the shadows.

She who was born to survive anything and wasn't strong enough in her parents eyes, but was the strongest and greatest woman that he had ever known.

She was his puppet mistress and she pulled his strings, always had and always would it was as simple as that.


End file.
